


family

by sternflotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Gen, episode coda, i needed to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflotte/pseuds/sternflotte
Summary: She needs to mourn her own family before she can start a new one.





	

She sees Dean hurting. Of course she does, because if there is one thing that was always said of Mary Campbell Winchester it is that she is unusually perspective, and the way Dean flinch away from her touch and his inability to look in his eyes speaks volumes. 

For a few moments, just a couple of them, she wonders if this the right decision, but she knows almost immediately in her heart that yes, it is for her. 

She was a mother, and she misses her little boys with every maternal instinct in her heart, but she cannot mother those two men who call themselves her sons. She knows in her head that they are her little boys just all grown up, but she cannot bridge the divide in her heart. 

She needs to mourn her own family before she can start a new one. 

She needs to mourn Dean, the little boy, who ran around the house in the too-big pajamas John had bought accidentally and loved nothing more than to play with his little toy soldiers. She needs to mourn Dean away from the gruff man who wears the weight of the world on his shoulders and loves her so much. 

She needs to mourn Sam, baby Sam who had smiled earlier than any other baby Mary had ever known. She needs to mourn Sam away from the tall, big, intelligent man who her baby would grow up to become. 

She needs to mourn John, her sweet lovely John who had had his faults, but nothing like those that would have turned her sweet lovely John into the bitter, angry man Dean had described and John himself described in the journal. 

She needs to mourn, and maybe that will only take a week or two, but she needs to time alone for herself. She needs to think of herself right now. 

Dean flinches away and it hurts her deep in the chest, but she tells them both she loves them, turns around and leaves the bunker without a second glance. 

She holds it together until she reaches the road before the tears start overwhelming her.

**Author's Note:**

> the last scene of this episode broke me and i have been seeing a lot of Mary-Hate so I just needed to get this out.


End file.
